


A wondrous sequel of Stupid Torao and Idiot Straw Hat

by YunaSabakuno18



Series: Social Media AU [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Almost no words, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, I'm actually doing it, M/M, Minor Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji, Mostly pictures, Plot? What Plot?, Sequel, Social Media AU, Texting, There are more characters but I'm not gonna name every single one of them, This is a feel-good-story, This is pure fluff, Youtuber AU, instagram au, so much of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-01-22 20:59:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18535378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YunaSabakuno18/pseuds/YunaSabakuno18
Summary: Luffy and Law are still a couple. They still do YouTube and/or Podcasts. Live goes on. More shenanigans ensue.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Challenging Fate and Risking Our Lives for Views (and Love)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14776869) by [LannisPuff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LannisPuff/pseuds/LannisPuff). 



> Hello everybody! I actually did it! I made a sequel! I am very proud of myself, I have to say. I'll try top keep the updates as regular as possible.
> 
> I am aware that you will probably find a lot of typos in there. Sometimes when I'll fix them when I have the time and sometimes I'm like naaaaahhhhhh. So, consider yourself warned! :P

"Welcome back to another episode of Heartstealer! I am your co-host Shachi..."

"... and I am Penguin! And once again we are joined by our very own medical expert. the surgeon of Death, Law Trafalgar!"

"Hn."

"Law this is the part where you put away your phone and join us with a snarky comment."

"One moment."

"Seriously, put the phone away!"

"No! I need to finish this argument!"

"What did your boyfriend do this time?"

"What? No, I'm not talking with him. I'm having an argument with Eustass-ya."

"Ahhhhhhh, that explains the constipated look on your face."

"Their relationship is something special indeed. If it were a book it would be called, and excuse the following meme, 'Law Trafalgar and the audacity of this bitch.'"

"He is just so frustrating!"

"So, how long is this gonna take...?"

"We kinda have an 30 to 40 minute window here..."

"You're right. Fuck this guy."

"Don't let your boyfriend here that."

"Back to the topic at hand!"

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody! I have some good and some bad news: Good news! I'm moving into a nicer and bigger apartment! Yay me! Bad news! I won't have any internet till the end of may. So I wil try to get one more chapter up before my connection is cut, but I don't know if I can manage that. But in other good news: That means I will finish this story till the end of may and then update daily again, like with the first one. I hope you can bear with me until then and that you enjoy chapter 3!  
> Lots of love xxx

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am back! My move is finished and I have access to the sweet, sweet internet again <3  
> I hope you enjoy this new chapter :D  
> Lots of love :-*

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Did you know that moving is really time-consuming? Who would've guessed...?  
> Well, either way I hope you enjoy this new chapter! :D

"Welcome back to another episode of Heartstealer! I am your co-host Shachi..."

" ... and I am Penguin! And today we have no medical expert!"

"Before you start asking frantic questions, don't worry, the doc is fine, he just has to work a lot these days."

"But don't worry! He helped us a bit with the research. And we organisied for an esteamed guest star to take his place and talk with us today!"

"Known YouTube phänomena and our neighbour Luffy Monkey D.! And Bepo the cat."

"Yo!"

"He knows about as much about medicine as we do."

"This is going to be fun! And the doc will probably have a breakdown when he listens to this."

"Shishishishi~ Torao's weird like that. Don't you think so too Bepo?"

***soft meow***

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And another one to end this weekend on a good note :D I hope you all like it!  
> Lots of love :-*

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyho :) I hope you enjoy the new chapter!

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And another chapter for you all! I have to say, all of your comments make me feel all warm and fluffy inside x3 Thank you all so much! This really makes my day and helps me get motivated too!  
> Lots of Love! xxx

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my dear readers! Guess who was suuuuper productive this weekend? I really like this chapter, I hope you do to! :D  
> Lots of love!

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo, you may have noticed that I upped the chapter counter. It's because I didn't like my original ending and while trying to write a better one I got kind of sidetracked... so there. I hope you like this new chapter :D

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyho! :D  
> I finially finished the rest of the story yesterday, so I'm going to try to put the next chapters up as fast as possible! I hope you'll enjoy this story as much as I have enjoyed writing this :D If you wanna come talk to me feel free to come over to tumblr! My name's huliganships.  
> Lots of Love xxx

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I am back with another chapter for you all. I hope you enjoy it! ❤  
> Lots of Love xxx

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyho everybody! Sooooo, this one's kinda long, but there wasn't anywhere good to cut it so you'll just have to live with a super long one. I hope you don't mind ;)  
> I included a few YouTube-Links in this one. If you have the time check them out, I took a while to choose those songs for each character. Tell me what you think! :D  
> Lots of Love xxx

[Tetris - Just Dance](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pcAeC2Hm1r4)

[Da Funk - Just Dance](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pJwmSyJHkXk)

[Applause - Just Dance](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0fi0nIQcU80)

[Material Girl - Just Dance](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=psOaNjr9370)

[Work Work - Just Dance](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0zeECcgDfLI)

[I'm Still Standing - Just Dance](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bcwmgz1IA8A)

[Toy - Just Dance](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=errv-DWgfSM)

[A Little Party Never Killed Nobody - Just Dance](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eOl0X25g3Q8)

[Pac-Man - Just Dance](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tdmXDdioASs)

[Fire - Just Dance](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zfE8fANocTM)

[Mi Mi Mi - Just Dance](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jwNlK1Z8g0k)

[Calypso - Just Dance](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zms1vXpBuM8)

[Happy - Just Dance](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mx7V-bemsJg)

[What Makes You Beautiful - Just Dance](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dpY4ZTV7Fm0)

[Chantaje - Just Dance](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gN8pL00DAIE)

[Sugar - Just Dance](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Oq_RzG_RFI4)

[Blow Your Mind - Just Dance](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AnAzYYa5fKA)

[Despacito - Just Dance](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LIoIroe1UXw)

[Sweet Sensation - Just Dance](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s5P7Kj3SW0M)

[IMA Sheep - Just Dance](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h9o6-80j110)

[Narco - Just Dance](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VZkYdBJZZaM)

[24K Magic - Just Dance](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=71TbpLlB5wU)

[Automaton - Just Dance](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5Rh3BWu-fQQ)

[Footloose - Just Dance](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wWAQaL4nUcU)

[Tango - Just Dance](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uRIT_-NrQNw)

[Kising Strangers - Just Dance](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bjgN4unl86A)

[All You Gotta Do - Just Dance](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B9YHEbX7NGU)

[Another One Bites The Dust - Just Dance](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0oxLIebY14k)

[Macarena - Just Dance](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zyIXQsDY9NE)

**“Heartstealer is a show about medical history and nothing the hosts say should be taken as medical advice or opinion. It’s just for fun. Can’t you just have fun for an hour and not try to diagnose your mystery swelling? We think you’ve earned it. Just sit back, relax and enjoy a moment of distraction from that… weird… growth. You’re worth it!”**

 

**Opening Song: Medicines – The Taxpayers**

 

 **Shachi:** “Hello and welcome back to another episode of Heartstealer! I am your Co-Host Shachi…”

**[loud cheering from the audience]**

**Penguin:** “… and I am Penguin!"

**[loud cheering for the audience]**

**Penguin:** "And of course this wouldn’t be a show on medical history without our very own medical expert, Dr. Law Trafalgar, the Surgeon of Death!”

**[super loud cheering]**

**Penguin:** "See? I told you they wanted to see you Doc!"

**[loud cheering]**

**Law:** "I can see that now. Hello everybody."

**[loud cheering]**

**[Luffy:** "Wooohhooooo Torao!" **]**

 **Law:** "I am honestly a bit shocked. I didn't think there would be so many... people here."

**[loud cheering]**

**Shachi:** "Soooo, I don't think I need to ask how all of you are feeling today?"

**[loud cheering]**

**Shachi:** "Ok, but for real though we need to get this show on the road. So! Doc! What are we talking about today?"

 **Law:** "Today we're talking about the broken heart syndrome. You know, since I'm a cardiologist."

 **Penguin:** "I hope it's nothing personal Doc? Everything alright with you and the bouncing rubber ball I can see down there in the audience?"

 **[Luffy:** "Shut up Penguin!" **]**

**[audience cheers and laughs]**

**Law:** "Not that it is any of your business, but no everything is fine."

 **[Luffy:** "More than just fine Torao!" **]**

 **[Nami:** "The only fine thing is your ass Death Doctor!" **]**

**[audience cheering]**

**Law:** "I take it back. I regret all of my decisions."

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, ok, ok! Hello once again my lovelies! THIS CHAPTER is the start of the endgame. Hold on to your butts, because I am really pleased how this turned out!  
> Lots of Love xxx
> 
> Btw, I am Shachi in this one. Just saying.

Zoro & Robin Chat

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again my lovelies! So, I already was asked about this but I'm putting it up here again as a sort of explanation: Yesm I know the babies are way too old in the pictures BUT... it's like super hard to find good and usable baby pictures that make an intersting post. Sooooo what I'm asking all of you is: Please turn a blind eye on the age of the babies please?  
> But nevertheless, I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
> Lots of Love xxx

 


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again my lovelies! We're almost at the end. I'm a bit sad because I really like this AU... BUT I also LOVE the ending soooooo, you know how it is. For this chapter: The song 'Gone, Gone, Gone' by Phillip Phillips is my personal all-time favorite Lawlu song. Just listen to the lyrics! It screams Marineford and Dressrosa! I loooove it x3 I mean, ALL the song choices are from my Lawlu playlist, in this chapter and the last so if you're bored go and listen to them! :D One I didn't mention in the fic because I found it only after i finished this is 'Jinx' by DNCE. It's perfect, it shows perfectly how I think Law feels about Luffy. But, you know, that's just my thoughts and I would love to hear what you think :D

 


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies! THIS IS IT! THE FINAL CHAPTER!!!! I hope you're prepared because I AM NOT!!! A huge thanks to all of you who took this journey with me. I hope I did our boys justice!  
> Lots of Love xxx
> 
> Btw, I find it very fitting that I'm attending a wedding today :D I honestly didn't plan the timing like this but sometimes things just happen xD

 


End file.
